Dreams and Wishes
by sarang-ai
Summary: Magiranger. Urara mumbling, Hikaru lying, equals a happy ending.


This is my first time writing a Hikaru/Urara and my first time including some words that are not really part of my vocabulary. So please bear with the wrong grammar if there are any.

Warning! Contains spoilers for the Hades Gods arch of the series.

* * *

"Hikaru-sensei…" Urara murmured, running her fingers between locks of Hikaru's hair. He has been terribly sick for days. Nobody knew why. Out of initiative, Urara took care of him.

He was peacefully sleeping on his bed and Urara, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, couldn't help but stare at his serene face. He looked like an angel; definitely worthy being called a Heavenly Saint. Just looking at his face felt like… heaven.

She remembered the time when she kissed him as a frog. She couldn't believe that frog would turn into Sungel, Magishine, Hikaru-sensei. Sure, at first she was pissed off when he was teasing her of liking him and even slapped Makito for that. But now, that moment seemed different for her…

"Hmmm… Maybe that kiss wasn't a waste after all." She said smiling.

"When I'm around you, I feel so enlightened. I feel like, I'm out of this world." She continued, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"Remember the time you held my hand? I wished time would stop there. Just the two of us: you holding my hand, me looking deeply at you, you doing the same. Maybe if my siblings didn't interfere, you'd close the space between us, then you'd kiss me…" Urara laughed at the last thing she said. _"But that would seem impossible…"_

"I wish you'd be the one who'd hold me tight. The one who'd kiss me goodnight. The one who'd love me for who I am. The one who'd be my knight in shining armor… well, you are Magishine and you wear a shining armor." She chuckled. "_All you need to be is my knight_."

She withdrew her hand from his cheek and rested it on her lap. "Maybe what I'm trying to say is, I love you Hikaru-sensei…" She sighed and looked at anything but him.

"Those were flattering words, Urara. Thank you."

Her eyes were filled with fear as she stood up from her chair, looking at the man whom she was contemplating about.

"Hikaru-sensei! You-you were awake the whole time?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"And you heard what I said?"

"All of them."

Urara blushed as soon as she realized that her deepest darkest secret was revealed. Of all people, why does he have to her all her rattling? It could have been Makito, or Houka, or Tsubasa, or Kai, or Mandora boy, or even Smoky! Oh heavens, why him?

She stood quiet for a while, still shocked from what had happened. "I'm sorry for disturbing your rest."

She was about to walk away, go to her room and bang her head against the wall for being so stupid when suddenly Hikaru sat up and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go. Wouldn't you like to hear my thoughts?" He pulled her towards him and rested his back on the headboard. He positioned her between his legs, so now Urara's back was resting on his chest. He hugged her tight, and started whispering things to her ear.

"When I'm with you, I feel at peace. It feels like Infershia does not exist." He then held Urara's hands with his.

"I wished that you would be the one I'm embracing. It would be your hand that I'm holding. It would be your face that I'm caressing. The one I'd be living my whole life with." He then kissed her hair, still holding her hands.

"It seems that wishes could come true after all." He said, holding her shoulders and making her face him.

"Hikaru-sensei…" was all she could say.

She didn't know whether to be happy or angry; angry because he lied about being asleep and happy because… they felt the same way.

"_I love you, too Urara_."

That was all she wanted to hear. To her, it felt like the earth stopped revolving; all the flowers in the world bloomed. Now, she can die peacefully. But not yet, the happy moments are yet to come.

Hikaru leaned forward and gave her a relatively long light peck on the lips. He then ended it, leaving both of them craving for more.

He couldn't help himself, making him pull her again for another kiss. Only this time, it was passionate. Their lips bashed to each other. He coaxed her mouth open and explored with his tongue. He placed a hand on her cheek, another on her shoulder.

She pulled his neck to deepen the kiss and let him explore her mouth. She could feel a tingling sensation on her stomach, shutting her brain down. She felt like floating in thin air with the sunlight touching her skin. It felt like heaven, indeed.

Hikaru pulled away for air and looked at Urara's beautiful eyes as he caressed her cheek.

"Wishes do come true, don't they?" He asked with a sweet and contented smile planted on his lips.

She held the hand touching her face. "Yes, they do."

"May I grant more of your wishes?" He leaned forward that they could feel each others warm breath.

Urara smiled. "Please."

* * *

It's not that good, I know. Please review and tell me about some things that are needed to be improved especially the grammar. Please? D 


End file.
